


Lessons Learned

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt of "High school or college AU. Jared is the shy new teacher and Jensen is the cocky student making his life hell. Jared makes Jensen stay after class and things take an unexpected turn. Subby bottom!Jared getting fucked on his desk would be great. No noncon, dubcon at most."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the inaugural round of [](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/)**spn_masquerade**.

Jared’s stomach fluttered with nerves as he approached the door to his last period biology class. Even though he’d been teaching at the prestigious Gamble Preparatory School for a few months now, and he was confident he knew the material inside and out, he still got butterflies before walking into _this_ class.

Jared took his position at the front of class and started writing the day’s lesson on the board as his students began filing into the classroom. He kept his back turned to them, and was surprised when he felt something jab him right in the crack of his ass.

“Bullseye!” He heard someone cough, followed by the laughter of a handful of his students. He turned around sharply, only to see a paper airplane lying on the floor at his feet. Looking up, he saw a group of boys huddled around the desk of one laughing student. Of course. Jensen Ackles: golden boy senior, captain of the rowing team, son of one of the schools biggest benefactors, and the bane of Jared’s existence.

“Mr. Ackles, was this yours?” Jared asked, in what he hoped was a firm and confident tone. He picked up the paper airplane and wasn’t at all surprised to see a drawing - surprisingly well done, Jared noted - of a penis on it. The other students took their seats and the classroom grew quiet.

“No, Mr. Padalecki,” said Jensen. His voice was all innocence, but the smirk on his face said different. Jared briefly debated whether or not to call him on it, but given the lack of evidence he knew he couldn’t - Headmaster Morgan would kill him if word got back to Jensen’s father that he’d been singled out for punishment without damn good reason.

Thing was, there _was_ reason. From the first day of class, Jensen had been trouble. He was cocky to the point of insolence, he watched Jared constantly, and everything he said to Jared smacked of double entendre. He made Jared uncomfortable. Unfortunately, making Jared uncomfortable wasn’t reason enough to send him to the Headmaster for discipline, since Jensen had good grades and was well-liked by the rest of the faculty. So Jared did his best to ignore Jensen, despite the fact that he was always _right there_ in front row.

Jared decided to let this incident go as well, ignoring once again the tiny voice at the back of his head that told him he needed to take control of the situation before it got out of hand. He put the paper on his desk and turned back to the board to give his lesson on cephalopods. He determinedly ignored Jensen’s “Heh, looks like a bunch of dicks” when he drew a picture of tentacles for discussion on the whiteboard, just wishing the class would end already and he could go home.

Towards the end of class Jared sat down at his desk while the students read the next chapter of the textbook. Glancing down at his desk, his gaze was caught by the artistically-rendered dick on the crumpled piece of paper. Not wanting it to be seen by the other students as they took their leave at the end of class, he opened his desk drawer to put the paper inside. He barely held in a gasp as he saw what was inside the drawer: a vibrant pink dildo, with a white silk ribbon tied around it in a sloppy bow. Jared closed the drawer hastily, glancing around to make sure none of the students had seen it. Jared was pretty sure it would be a career limiting move to wave a sex toy around in front of a classroom full of high school students.

Jared’s eyes were caught by Jensen’s laughing green gaze. Jensen winked, that hated smirk on his full lips. And this time Jared knew he just couldn’t let it go.

“Mr. Ackles, please stay after class.”

Jensen’s friends ooh-ed and snickered at him, though Jared was fairly certain they didn’t know why Jensen was in trouble, or he’d have heard much more mocking laughter. Jensen nodded, smirk still firmly in place.

The rest of the class passed mercifully without incident, and the students crowded out of the room in a typical end-of-the-school-day rush. All except Jensen, who sat sprawled out in his front-row desk, hands folded in a mockery of studious attentiveness. Jared closed the door to the classroom, shutting the two of them in.

“Alone at last,” Jensen said with a grin at the cheesy line.

“Mr. Ackles-” he started, only to be cut off as Jensen slid out of his desk.

“Yes, Mr. Padalecki?” Jensen asked mockingly.

“Sit down,” Jared said, trying to take control. He clearly sucked at taking control, though, because Jensen strolled towards him with the sinuous grace of a lioness stalking a gazelle. He got right up in Jared’s personal space, backing him up into the hard wooden edges of his desk, practically standing between Jared’s knees where he half-sat in an attempt not to touch Jensen.

“No, why don’t _you_ sit down, Jared,” he said. He leaned forward and licked a stripe up the side of Jared’s neck, lingering just below Jared’s ear and making him shiver. Jared knew he’d lost any control he might have pretended to have when he didn’t shove Jensen away immediately. His hands gripped the edge of the desk tightly, and his eyes were squeezed shut as if by not looking he wasn’t actually letting one of his students touch him inappropriately while he did nothing to stop it. While he enjoyed it.

Because his eyes were closed, he missed when Jensen reached out and covered his shamefully half-hard dick with his warm palm, curling his fingers around it.

“Knew you wanted this,” Jensen said, and Jared wanted to deny it but the evidence was rapidly filling Jensen’s palm, so he said nothing, just kept his eyes closed. Jensen laughed mockingly when it became apparent Jared wasn’t going to stop him. Jared flushed but still didn’t move.

Jensen’s hand left him and Jared was momentarily disappointed until he felt hands tugging at his belt, pulling it open before moving on to the fastenings of his khaki slacks. When his pants were undone, Jensen nudged him into lifting up just enough to slide both pants and underwear just to mid-thigh, exposing his hard-on to the cool air of the classroom.

“Turn around,” Jensen ordered. Jared obeyed without even a hint of resistance, hating himself all the while.

“Damn, Mr. Padalecki, look what you’ve been hiding under those cheap pants,” Jensen mocked. His hand came up between Jared’s shoulder blades and _shoved_ and Jared sprawled flat, bent over his desk as Jensen kicked his legs further apart. Jared couldn’t wrap his head around how someone as young as Jensen was able to take the upper hand so easily, but given the kid’s arrogance he was sure Jensen had had lots of practice getting what he wanted; it just came naturally to him.

Jared didn’t move while Jensen pulled his arms behind his back. He didn’t move when Jensen wrapped a length of fabric - presumably Jensen’s standard-issue Gamble Prep tie - around his wrists. But when he felt the warm press of Jensen’s hands pulling the cheeks of his ass apart, he jerked with the realization of what was happening - what he was _letting_ happen.

“Jensen - “ he started.

“Mr. Ackles,” Jensen said warningly, and Jared felt a flash of heat and pain where Jensen smacked him sharply on his ass. This had all the hallmarks of a bad porno, up to and including the cheesy dialogue. Jared knew it and yet it still turned him on more than he’d ever been. Thirty years old and he was being bent over the desk and spanked by his seventeen year-old student. He’d laugh at the ridiculousness of it if he wasn’t considering crying in humiliation. Or coming all over his desk.

Jensen’s hands went back to pulling Jared’s ass apart, and this time Jared held still as he felt Jensen’s warm breath seconds before he felt the damp press of Jensen’s tongue at his hole. Jared couldn’t contain a moan and he felt Jensen’s fingers dig warningly into the muscles of his ass. Oh, right. School. He clenched his jaw shut tightly and stayed as quiet as he could as Jensen devoted himself to licking him out with more dedication than he’d ever shown for his biology homework, getting Jared messy with his spit and working his tongue as deep inside as it could go.

Jensen’s thumbs slid down, pushing into and out of Jared’s spit-slicked hole a few times before pulling the muscle apart, letting the cool air of the classroom touch him before he filled the space back up with his tongue. Jared was pretty sure he was going to come from nothing more than Jensen’s tongue up his ass, a definite first for him, but Jensen apparently had other plans.

Jensen pulled away from Jared and stood up, and though Jared didn’t turn to look he could hear the sound of a zipper as Jensen opened his pants. Seconds later he felt a cock brushing against his tied hands as Jensen pressed against his back, and he let his hands close around it, blindly measuring it, imagining it inside him. He heard Jensen’s breath catch a little at the touch, as he pushed forward even further until Jared’s hands were cupping his balls.

Finally Jensen pulled away from Jared’s hands, brushing the damp tip of his dick against Jared’s hole. Jared tensed, ready to finally raise a protest, but Jensen just cut him off with a laugh.

“Don’t worry, Mr. P., safety first. I brought a condom. See? I _have_ been paying attention in class!” He pulled away and Jared could hear the crinkling sound of the condom wrapper as Jensen opened it and quickly donned protection, before lining up again and pushing the head of his dick against Jared’s still-wet hole. He had gotten Jared very wet with his tongue but spit isn’t the best lube and Jared could feel the burn of friction as Jensen pushed in. It hurt, but Jared reveled in the small bite of pain as Jensen bottomed out until Jared could feel the scratchy hairs at the base of Jensen’s dick against the sensitive skin of his ass.

Jensen held there for a minute until Jared’s confused muscles got used to the fullness of Jensen inside him and relaxed enough to let him slide part way out before shoving forward again. And again. With no hands to brace himself, Jared slid forward and back on the desk until he braced his legs and pushed his ass back into Jensen’s thrusts. Jensen helped by gripping tightly onto Jared’s hips and pulling him back into the cradle of his hips on every thrust until he was practically slamming into Jared, the sounds of skin slapping together loud in the room but Jared was too far gone to worry about being heard.

Every once in a while the head of Jensen’s dick would brush against Jared’s prostate, making him see stars behind his tightly closed eyes. Jensen didn’t otherwise seem concerned with Jared’s pleasure, just holding tight to Jared’s hips and taking his own. For some reason, the thought of being just a hole to be used by his student was the most arousing thing that had ever happened to Jared.

Suddenly Jensen’s thrusts picked up in speed until with a muffled groan he stilled, just grinding his hips into Jared’s as if he wished he could become part of him. Jared could feel him pulsing and took a dim satisfaction that Jensen had found his release, but he was so hard he wanted to cry at the thought of Jensen pulling out and leaving him unfinished. But Jensen’s hand snaked down and covered his cock, gripping him tight, and he only had to stroke two or three times before Jared was coming, ass clamped tight around Jensen’s softening dick and come spurting out over the mahogany paneling of the desk.

They rested a moment, harsh breathing the only sound in the room. Then Jensen pulled out and straightened his clothes, tossing the used condom nonchalantly into the wastebasket at the side of Jared’s desk for Jared to frantically recover later.

“So, detention again tomorrow, Mr. P.? Don’t forget to bring the present I left you.” Jensen laughed, then walked out the door without a backwards glance, leaving Jared with his pants undone and his pride in ruins, already anticipating tomorrow’s lesson.


End file.
